Total drama Island New Season 1 OC
by Canit
Summary: Okay trying a oc story differently I have the guys for the story but I just want girls for the story now so please submit a girl and enjoy


Total drama oc's wanted however I would like to do this a little differently I have 10 of my own oc's in the story 10 guys and I would like for some of you to submit girls for this season, I know its weird but I think its what I want to do its something different, 10 of the guys below are my own oc's for this story and this season will take place on the total drama island from the first season.. so leave your character and I'll try my best to write a good story

James - The Bad Temper

Looks: Has very short Black Hair, Often wears a black hoodie with blue jeans and black shoes, Dark Brown, Had a little hair under his chin

Personality: Is Mainly known for his inappropriate jokes and gags, According to him being a jerk is necessary because it gives him the right to do bad things and people wont be shocked by it, he also has a softer side but only to those who relate to him..

Eddie- The Loud Latino

Looks: Black hair that sticks up a little in the front however he is usually wearing a beanie , he is Latino, wears glasses, Wears purple shirt , Black jeans and Purples skateboard shoes

Personality: he can be extremely annoying because he is loud.. When he laughs it sounds like a little girl giggling which helps with his jokes.. He can be inappropriate at serious times.. he likes to make people laugh and have a good time

Seamus - The Sarcastic one

Looks: Dark Blonde Shaggy and curly hair the length goes to his ears... Wears a White shirt with a picture of Mario on it, wears grey cargo pants and red and black shoes

Personality: He is very sarcastic, so much so that sometimes it is hard to tell if he actually means something, He tries to stay on everyone's good side as much as he can so he can fly under the radar

Aleks- The Musician

Looks: Black thick hair, dark brown eyes, he has a sleeve tattoo which has an astronaut on it with some other things which usually makes people confused at what it is suppose to mean, He wears a blue kool aid man shirt with black jeans and blues shoes

Personality: He gets scared very easily and often says whoever is with his name please over and over until his fear is gone, he likes to keep his secrets to himself in which people sometimes get the wrong impression of him

Jordan- The Wannabe Leader

Looks: Very short Redish hair, Usually wears a Philadelphia flyers baseball cap, he has light brown eyes , wears a light grey shirt with light blue jeans and black shoes,

Personality: He is a natural born leader he likes people to listen and follow his orders which usually rubs people the wrong way, he wants to be right and wants to control what happens on his team.

Max- The Radio voice

Looks: Thick Black hair, a bit of facial hair going down his face, he has brown eyes, wears a black hoodie with red lettering N7, Black jeans and White sneakers

Personality: Known for his epic radio voice, he doesn't like to be told what to do , he can make anyone laugh even his worst enemy

Anthony- The Proud Italian

Looks" Black hair, he is Italian and he wears a black muscle shirt, he has brown eyes, Black dress pants and Black shoes

Personality: He can be a little devious when he needs to be which can come in handy however he is mostly full of laughs and joy and is proud to be Italian

Kevin - The Secret Nerd

Looks: He is half Asian half White, He has black hair that not short but goes to half way down his ears, he has brown eyes, Wears fancy sweater and a tie with black torn jeans and Black shoes, At first sight he does not seem like a nerd because he is a actually really good looking but does not use that as a weapon.

Personality: He is very smart and he is not a stereotypical nerd he does not wear glasses but he knows a lot about things others may not and he uses that to his advantage, He tries to hide it the best he can so others wont see him as a threat. If someone likes him he probably wont even notice because even thou he is book smart he is not very street smart..

Brennon - The Smug guy

Looks: He has short brown hair in the front his hair is pointed up, he has Hazel eyes, wears a green and black checkered shirt with light grey jeans and black sneakers

Personality: He wants you to think he is on your side but he will not hesitate but to backstab his competition even if its his best friend, He thinks he can win the game without breaking a sweat and he thinks he can do it with style

Jamie- The British Guy

Looks: He has Very long blonde curly hair that goes way down past his shoulder, he has blue eyes, white t shirt and blue track pants sometimes just blue jeans and blue sneakers

Personality: He usually doesn't get sarcasm which leads to people laughing at him, he can tell when people don't like him and if they are actually trying to be his friend and he likes to play the drums to get away from the world

Adam- The shortcut taker

Looks: So short he is almost bald black hair, he has brown eyes he sometimes gets an evil look in his eyes, he wears a really dark red shirt with dark green pants and black shoes

Personality: He is the one he does whatever it takes person but in the fewest steps possible, he likes to get people to do the work for him and when something backfires the person doing the dirty work may take the fall, he likes to make short cuts in challenges because he likes to win and it is easier to go through something than around it in his mind

Mark- The Prep school kid

Looks: He has blonde hair and hazel eyes, he wears his school uniform which is a navy blue sweater jacket with a white inside shirt, navy blue dress pants and black shoes

Personality : He is a rich kid that has been cut off by his mother and wants to prove to her that he can work for the money, he wants to win not for the million dollars but to get back his trust fund. He wants to make friends but he first impression usually isn't that great

App.

Name:

Gender ( Must be girl lol)

Hair:

Age: Stereotype:

Eyes:

Skin:

Clothes:

Swimsuit:

Personality:

Quote:

Favorite Profession:

Favorite food:

Passions:

Fears:

Skills:

Please tell me who they would Couple up with, be Friends with, be Allies with , Enemies with out of the guys I have there ( Gives me an idea how they will play):

Audition tape:


End file.
